A Different Breed
by BloodyAngel93
Summary: Keira Swan is a different breed. She's the only one in history. She is the consequence of the Romeo and Juliet like romance her parents shared. Her mother's dead but her father isn't and that's where her problems start. Rating up'ed due to language!
1. Chapter 1:A New House, Not a Home

Chapter One: A New House...Not a Home

My name is Keira Swan and I'm not like others. My mother Isabella Swan was one of the few who knew my secret. My father is over one hundred years old in a seventeen year olds body. He's a vampire, the living dead. My mother though she is now gone into the afterlife was a human. No one knows exactly how I was able to be conceived only that I was but no one knows this secret except for three people. Jason Isaacs-a hybrid himself, my mother, and myself.

Perhaps you're wondering why my own father doesn't know its because he never knew I existed. He left a few days after my mother and him slept together. He was a one night stand, in that sense, and he broke my mother's heart. I don't hate him not really but I don't love him...I'm indifferent to him. All I know of him is that his name is Edward Cullen. But now I'm going back, back to place that could very well reveal my secret and all the other secrets that go with it. I'm returning to Forks, Washington with Jason and my stepfather Neil.

Neil knew nothing of either of my secrets in fact he knew nothing of me and he liked it that way as did I. We didn't see eye to eye and because of it we never spoke to one another we merely existed in each other's space. Jason was my rock, my center. He was the one who held me when I cried at my mother's funeral, who let me curse at him when I was really cursing the world, who stood up for me when other kids called me a freak. I was absolutely in love with him but to afraid to lose him to admit it and he was also my adopted brother.

Mom had begged Neil to adopt and at first he had said no that if they were to have kids it would be biologically their own but she had insisted after she confessed to him that she could no longer have children, there had been to many complications when I was born. Finally he agreed when I was eight and I remembered the day that we went to an orphanage (for lack of a better word.) it was a day I was likely to never forget.

**Flashback**

_We were at an orphanage where to many sad faces dwelled. Mom said that we were here to pick me out a new brother or sister for me. I didn't really understand because weren't new brothers or sisters supposed to be babies that cried all the time, most of the kids here were older then me._

_Mom and Neil told me to wait in the living room like space while they talked to the social worker and the woman who worked at the orphanage. Awkwardness began to surround me while I saw the few kids that were in the room with me whisper and laugh as they pointed at me. Tears came to my eyes as I brushed them away angrily...I wouldn't let them see me cry, wouldn't let them know that they had won._

"_Hey, my name is Jason. Yours?" I looked over at the voice startled to see a boy about my age perhaps a year or so older standing right beside me. He had long hair that came to his shoulders and I knew somehow that if it had been put on any other guy they would have looked like a girl but Jason didn't. His skin was darker, tanner then most and he looked cute with his dark brown eyes that seemed to swirl with black, like rivers circling over and over again . They were beautiful._

"_Keira." I told him simply feeling a blush rise up to my cheeks. He smiled back at me with a grin that clearly said he understood, what he understood exactly I wasn't sure._

"_Nice to meet you Keira," Looking over at the other kids in the room who were still laughing but were also listening attentively. "Um...come with me please that way we won't have to deal with them." With a nod of his head in the general direction of the other kids._

"_Ok." I nodded as he turned away only to turn back and grab my hand and then he began walking. I followed trying to ignore the yells behind us while trying to figure out, and failing to, where he was taking us. _

_Finally he stopped as he closed a final door behind him before he turned to look at the view in front of him, I hastily did the same. The summer sun was nearly scalding but the way it glinted of the rocks and sparse plant life was pretty in its own way. But it didn't stop me from hating the sun...I hated it with a passion which wasn't a good thing seeing as I lived in Phoenix, Arizona. _

_I watched at Jason took a seat on the steps that led of the porch and to the ground. Sitting down beside him we sat in silence and for a brief second I wondered if he was going to talk at all and then the thought was gone and I knew that this silence would be rewarding more so then an actual conversation. I felt something stir within me, a weird feeling that somehow told me that Jason was like me. A loner, outsider, outcast, freak. That knowledge made me feel more connected to him then anyone else in the world even my own mother who though was amazing never truly understood. _

_I wasn't sure how long we sat there staring out at nothing at all the while his hand had found its way once more to mine and was now clasping it gently though somewhat desperately. As if he were afraid to let go, as if I was his life boat in the middle of a raging ocean. Soon a commotion from inside the house caught my attention and before I could wonder out loud what was going on the door opened to reveal my mother, Neil, the social worker, and the orphanage owning lady. _

"_I'm so sorry he's never done anything like this. Jason has been with us from the day he was born...he still had the gooey substances of birth left on him when I found him outside my door crying so mournfully it sounded like a wolf howling the loss of its pack. You can have a meeting with any of the children you wish and see which one best fits your lifestyle." Her voice at the end sounded desperate and I could feel their surprise when they saw the two of us sitting together peacefully._

_Standing up I looked at my mom dead in the eye and said. _

"_There's no need for that. We'll take him." My voice authoritative as I patted Jason on the head,_

"_I'm not a dog you know." Jason told me dryly. I let a giggle escape my lips._

"_Hush, boy." I told him as if speaking to a misbehaving dog. Looking back at my mom I saw that she had tears in her eyes and that she was smiling...a knowing and yet happy smile. _

**End of Flashback.**

Mom and Neil talked about it and agreed within a few minutes and an hour and a half later Jason was sitting with me in the back seat a smile on his face. That day was the best day ever and from that day on Jason and me were inseparable.

A tugging at my shirt made me look around only to find Jason grinning slyly at me. Cocking an eyebrow I placed my hands on my hips and forced myself not to laugh.

"What do you want?" I asked making sure to make myself sound irritated Jason merely smiled wider before raising his hands up in the air.

"A million dollars, a hooker, a car, something to eat...those things for starters." His voice was rougher then most and lower to but it had the ability to wash over and me and everyone else as if it was silk.

I couldn't help the giggle that came out and at the sound I saw his smile widen even more.

"Just for starters? Who knew a hooker, a meal, a car, and money all wanted at the same time. Congratulations Jason I do believe you just summed up the thought in every guys head across the world." I mocked clapped as he bowed slightly causing me to laugh again. This time he laughed with me and I let myself drink up the sound of it, the sound that never got old.

A car horn blared to the left of us and we both turned to see Neil in his car, a mustang convertible. Jason shot me a look of annoyance and I rolled my eyes back at him as we both made our way to the car. Once in the backseat I laid my head on Jason's shoulder thought he protested. I just whacked him upside the head and told him to shush.

Sleep rarely visited me anymore but when it did I welcomed it gladly and as I fell into the abyss of sleep I felt two strong arms wrap around me and I couldn't help but smile softly.

The problem though was that when I slept it felt as if no time passed from when I lost consciousness and when I regained it. Two minutes asleep or two days felt the same. So I was always grouchy when I woke up because what was the point in sleeping if you never felt refreshed when you woke back up.

"Come on sleeping beauty time to wake up...or do I have to carry you to your room?" Came the amused voice of the one and only Jason. I blearily opened my eyes and blinked up at him.

"Why are you holding me in the first place?" I noticed that we were no longer in the car but in a yard.

"Well, Neil really wanted to go to town, perhaps I'm not the only one who wants a hooker, and he wasn't waiting for me to wake you up so I either picked you up and got you out of the car or you joined him wherever he was going." He stated simply and I nearly laughed at his expression, he was so proud.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that's it. I know the truth pup you just wanted to hold me. Now put me down!" I demanded the last sharply ignoring his pouted lip as I took in my surroundings.

A small house stood in front of us...it was one story and looked nothing like my, our, home back in Phoenix. The outside of the house was completely white except for the cream colored shutters. All in all it was rather bland. The yard looked more like an undersized meadow that had never see a lawn mower, the grass was up to my waist.

"Home sweet home." Jason said into the silence that descended upon us. I smiled though it looked more like a grimace before shaking my head.

"Its not home." My voice was sad as I began walking up to the white front door. I heard Jason take a deep breath as he followed me.

"Then where is home Ria?" It was his personal nickname for me and never would I let another person call me it or any nickname for that matter.

"I'm not sure...but its not here. Not here." The last two words were whispered as Jason closed the front door behind us. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I instinctively leaned into his chest allowing his presence calm me.

"The decorator I hope was not paid for this job, if so it was money wasted." His voice was light and I knew he was trying to lighten up my suddenly sullen mood. It worked only because his words rang true.

The walls were white and there was no furniture what so ever...the room that I figured was the living room was blank, a canvass that nobody had taken the time to paint. It saddened me to know that nobody would at least not until we moved out and someone else moved in. The rest of the house was in the same condition...white...or an off white with no furniture.

"Great...where's the straight jacket cause I'm in the insane asylum now?" I sighed as I dropped my bag that contained a week worth of clothes and a picture of my mom, Jason, and me all together sitting in front of our old two story house.

"I don't know...but this isn't like any asylum I've ever heard of," I looked at him questioningly. "They don't usually let them sleep coed." He explained simply. I almost laughed until I realized something...there was two bedrooms...one of them, the biggest of course, was Neil's while the smallest was Jason's and mine.

"You are so sleeping on the couch, No arguments." I told him furiously. He lazily swatted my finger away from his face.

"Aww I'm not feeling any love. Besides why should I get the couch...you're the one that rarely ever sleeps." He had a point his body did require more sleep then mine did but he also had the annoying ability to be able to fall asleep anywhere. He had fallen asleep while standing up once while waiting in the lunch line of our old school and he was nearly impossible to wake up once he fell asleep.

"I should get the bed and not the couch for one main reason...I'm a girl and it would rude for a gentleman to have a bed and the girl have a measly couch." My voice was just soft enough that his eyes melted just a bit and his shoulders slumped just a little, I had won. Though in the end there was no reason for battle there was no couch nor was there a bed.

Walking over to me with a sober a sober expression on my face I braced myself for whatever he was about to say. I should have known he would never admit to defeat...he was to proud. Laying a hand on both my shoulders he lowered his face down to mine his warm breath blowing in my face causing a shiver to radiate down my spine. His lips stopping half an inch in front of my own...my sluggishly beating heart began beating faster then normal...I heard him chuckle softly before slowly moving his lips up to my ear, not breaking eye contact until the last second.

"Ria, I'm no gentleman." His words were soft and low...causing my heart to stutter. Then he was gone out of the room to some other place in the house.

Exhaling slowly I breathed in a shaky breath before shaking my head laughter bubbling up in my throat. No matter where we went Jason was always the same his actions never wavered into new ones and for that I was grateful. With every change that had happened in my life and would continue to happen he remained ever the same. A statue that does not wither or erode over time but stays as it always was knowing that is how it always will be.

A/N This will be about Keira and Jason's relationship mostly and how they fit in with the Cullens as well as it will be focusing on Edward and Keira's relationship. please review even if you hate it.


	2. Chapter 2:The Name

Chapter Two: The name is hers...the name is his

When Neil had gotten home a Home Depot truck was behind him. In it were three things a bed, a lazy boy, and a fridge. The bed was for him, the lazy boy was for him, the fridge was for him but was something we could use. In the end I forced Jason into the corner and told him to stay while I used my clean clothes as a pillow and blanket, Jason did the same. I ignored his pouted lip and sad eyes as he kept sighing and complaining about being cold and how if I wasn't such a prude we could both have more covering to keep us warm in the surprisingly cold house. Sleep came quickly for me which was odd...I usually never slept twice within the week let alone the same day.

Waking up without interference was rarely ever a good experience and waking up after spending the night on the floor in a cold house was even worse. A heavy weight was draped around my chest and light soft breathing was blowing in my ear. _Okay I've woken up to worse things._ Looking over to side I saw a Mickey Mouse face staring back at me from a gray T-Shirt.

"Jason, rise and shine buddy. You have some explaining to do." I spoke loudly in his ear not caring if he got a headache and not worrying about waking Neil.

"Hmm I don't want to get up." He mumbled as he held me more tightly. Trying to ignore my fast beating heart and the warmth that seemed to spread throughout my limbs at his words and his touch, I rolled my eyes.

With sleepy movements he sat up and rubbed his eyes before turning back to me with a confused look and I suppressed a grin at the sight of his tousled hair.

"What explaining do I have to do? And I have to say you have some explaining you need to do yourself my dearest Ria." Looking at him slightly confused and more then half way annoyed I answered him sharply.

"Well, because I woke up to find you groping my chest and I would like to know what you have to say for yourself!" Jason considered my words for a second with a serious look adorning his features.

"Look, I'm sorry...I wasn't conscious so I could fully appreciate that experience." He laughed quietly as he dodged my well aimed kick and punch. "But I have a question to ask you." His voice was calm and slow, deliberate.

"What is it?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why was it that when I woke up you were on my side of the room, on half of my 'bed' and using half my pillow? Wasn't it you who put up all the sleeping restrictions and then I wake up to find you all over me and my space, if you wanted me so bad you could've just told me, I would have thought no worse of you. Promise. I would've even enjoyed your company not that I don't enjoy it anyway...I'm going to shut up now." He said the last part mostly to himself and as an afterthought. Most wouldn't have been able to tell because of his dark skin but I could tell a definite blush had risen on his neck and cheeks, he looked incredible when he was self conscious.

"I've got an even better question, how are we going to shower?" The water was till turned off and we had no way of knowing if Neil would turn it back on anytime soon. He wasn't the most hygienic thing in the world.

"That is a very good question and here is my simple answer...we're not." His voice was muffled as he took off his shirt. I tried not to look at his toned chest but it was hard not to. His muscles weren't bulky but prominent nonetheless...they were chiseled out perfectly as if they had been done by a master sculptor. "You like what you see" Came Jason amused voice.

"Oh, don't be cocky its not flattering at all." I told him before turning quickly so he would see me blush. Grabbing my clothes that I was going to wear for the day I quickly left the bedroom and went to the bathroom, trying to ignore Jason's laughs.

Once we had gotten dressed we left quickly not bothering to eat breakfast because there was no food in the house. Silence was one of the few things that we never bickered over, we both loved it and never felt the need to fill it. Running was the next thing we never disagreed about we both craved the sound of rushing wind and inhuman speeds. Which was why as we both silently looked around to make sure no one was around we began running...faster then any human eye would be ale to see unless they were looking for it.

Within seconds we reached the school and found that only a few cars were there. Most of them were old beat up looking things that in my current car less status would have been happy to drive. The other car stood out like a sore thumb and a part of me felt bad for whoever was driving it...it was a shiny silver Volvo.

Sighing as we looked at each other we both made our way to the building that held the office. The woman in there was young, early thirties. She smiled sweetly at us and I forced my gag reflexes to calm.

"How may I help you?" Her voice was monotone though she tried to make it sound cheery she failed.

"Yes, we're the new students. Jason Isaacs and Keira Swan." I said trying to show confidence...I don't think it worked, as a moment later Jason elbowed me hard in the side.

"Oh yes, here you are." With a polite smile I took my schedule and map while Jason took his.

Once out of the office I let out a sigh of relief.

"Is that honestly how everyone around here is going to act around here? Fake smiles...and even faker voices...its friken California without all the plastic surgery." My voice was sarcastic and angry. Jason looked at me with a knowing look before pecking me lightly on the forehead.

"Ria, how would you know what California's like? You've never been there...unless you have some secret life you're telling me about." His voice turned suggestive and he raised and eye brow at me, making himself look ridiculous and cute. Laughing slightly at his antics I shook my head apologetically.

"I'm sorry...I'm just not really looking forward to this. I mean I know there probably not here but I'm worried that they just might be. If they are what am I going to do...i mean I can't ignore them that's something completely out of my range of possibility. And yet I want nothing to do with them...i want to finish up with this year and the next and then i want to leave. I'd be happy to live the rest of my existence without ever seeing them, or hearing their name." I kept babbling until I felt Jason's large warm hand cover my mouth stopping my chatter immediately.

Looking up at Jason with confusion written on my face he simply smiled understandingly.

"Keira, If there not here then so be it and if they are so be it. If they ask questions we'll ask are own. If they make you feel uncomfortable or you want to leave and they keep pushing...then they'll have to deal with me and you know I'm not the type of animal you want to tick off." He was serious I could tell by not only the tone of his voice but by the fact that he called me by my full name. That was something he did very rarely.

"Okay." I whispered before laying my forehead against his chest feeling his arms circle around my waist until his hands were laying firmly on my back, rubbing soothing circles. When I had gotten myself together I pulled away looking around to see if anybody had saw my breakdown. I wasn't embarrassed that Jason had seen it in fact he'd seen a lot worse. No I would be embarrassed if some stranger had seen me.

"Don't worry no can see us." I nodded wiping my eyes though no tears had fallen. Taking a deep breath I grabbed his hand for comfort and set off to our first class. Luckily we had all the same classes except for two. and that was the last two classes of the day.

The parking lot was considerably fuller then it had been when we had first gotten there. But I ignored all the people staring and whispering, keeping my head high and my eyes straight forward.

I was like my mother when it came to receiving attention...I didn't like it, didn't want it. I had never been as accident prone as my mom but I had been known to become the worlds biggest klutz when I got nervous. Luckily Jason was still holding my hand and was making sure I wouldn't trip.

The classroom itself was small then again the whole school was small and hardly looked like a school at all. Biology was my first class and it was one of the subjects I was not looking forward to being a part of. Biology often dealt with blood and though I had good self control my blood lust wasn't to its full potential yet. And because of it I had blood flares, which is what I called unexpected surges for blood, the surges were unlike anything I'd ever experienced in my need for blood. They were stronger then the pull of metal to a magnet, stronger then a rushing current. It was the blood flares that made me live in constant fear because I wasn't sure if I'd be able to control myself when they occurred.

A hand grabbed mine and squeezed reassuringly, looking to my left I saw Jason smile at me. He knew what i feared, he knew what I had nightmares about, he knew and yet he didn't judge. Not once had he even tried to and for that I was grateful.

The teacher walked in and before the door had shut fully behind him he was calling role.

"Caleb Anderson."

"Here."

"Mathew Briar."

"Here."

"Blake Cole."

"Here."

"Alice Cullen." I shot up at the name my heart beating frantically in my chest.

"Here." The voice was a high soprano pixie like in nature. Turning around faster then I could have believed possible...I stared at the girl who carried the same name as my "father." I wasn't aware that the teacher had gotten farther down the list of names, i wasn't aware that Jason was staring at me worriedly. No all I noticed was the girl who was pixyish in stature.

"Keira Swan." At the sound of my last name Alice's head shot up towards the teacher, an odd glint in her eye.

"Here." My voice was calm not showing my turmoil that boiled beneath my calm facade.

Alice's head snapped away from the teacher's to look at me. A happy and yet curious expression covered her face as she looked at me. I knew she recognized the name and that she would ask questions, that much I knew was inevitable but I did not have to answer them. Glaring at her in pure hatred I saw her flinch back as I turned around and faced the teacher who had begun the lesson. No I wouldn't answer her questions, I wouldn't fall for the same trap my mother did. I had something that my mother never did a sense of self preservation.

But as sure as I was about not letting her get to me...I knew that if she was here then so was he. He was someone I wasn't sure if I'd be able to face whether he knew his connection to me or not...because I knew of it and I hated it.

A/N Please tell me what you think...reviews are my food.


	3. Chapter 3:Deserved Hatred

Chapter Three: Deserved Hatred

I felt her eyes on my back all through class and it took every bit of self control I had to not turn around and cuss her out. Jason had seemed to sense what my conflict was about and had but a hand on my thigh in restraint. When the bell rang signaling the end of the class I grabbed my stuff before brushing past Jason and out the door...faster then any human could've seen me but once I had calmed down I realized my mistake. It wasn't the humans I wanted to stay away from it was Alice and she unlike the humans saw my quick movements...and knew something was different about me.

I hadn't been in Forks for a whole day and I was already blowing my facade. It pissed me off and as the day continued he kept his silence though his reassuring touches let me know he was there if I needed to talk.

Walking into the lunch room as the last remnants of the bell ringing faded away...I was met with stares. Whispers filled the room...some had the decency to try and be discreet but the majority seemed to not know what being subtle meant.

"Awww...I know I'm sexy but there's no need to stare." Came Jason's amused voice whispering softly for my ears only. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up and I shook my head and raised an eyebrow as I looked up at him. Strands of hair fell into his eyes as he looked down at me with a wolfish grin.

"What did I say about being cocky? It doesn't suit you and besides how do know their staring at you? They could very well be staring at me." I told him stiffly before laughing. Pulling on his hand I pulled him to an empty table and sat down.

"Now who's conceited." He laughed back at me as he sat down on the opposite bench as me. Sticking my tongue out at him not carting that it was childish, which simply caused him to laugh harder. As his laughs subsided we realized we were still the center of attention.

"Look where their sitting! Don't they know that, that table is of limits?" Came a girl's voice from the table right next to us. She didn't try to look away really quickly when I caught he gaze or when she saw Jason quirk an eyebrow at her words.

"Why are they sitting at our table?" Came a snobbish voice that wept of conceit. Rolling my eyes I turned to look at the group only to feel my heart stop.

They were beautiful my mother hadn't been wrong about that...their skin was flawless, and paler then mine, which was no small feat. But I didn't stare to long at the girl with the snobbish voice and swimsuit model body or the pixie like girl who's eyes held curiosity. No my eyes sought only one person...if my mother had been right he would be the only one with bronze colored hair. And he was.

Edward Cullen, my father...stood in the back of the group his eyes dull and guarded as he looked at me. His expression was peculiar half of it clearly said he wanted to kill me the other half looked like he was satisfied. Mom had always whispered in her sleep that he had wanted her to move on with life and have a family. I guessed he was satisfied that she had seemingly moved on, if he only knew. The other half clearly said he wanted me dead because I was the product of some other man and Bella, he was wrong on that front to. As I saw his tortured expression I almost felt pity...but I didn't give pity to those who did not deserve it and he was one of those people.

Turning back to the blonde whom I was sure was called Rosalie...if once again my mother's sleep talking was right. She had a sour look on her face and a glare in her eye that would make any human quiver in fear. To bad she didn't realize I wasn't human. I stared right back at her without fear or flinching.

"I'm sorry...I thought you said this was your table. I must have been mistaken seeing as I don't see your name written on it anywhere." My voice was mock polite and everyone in the vicinity could hear the underlying venom.

"Ok...whoever the hell you are...this has been are table since we moved here. Everyone knows that this is our table that's why no one sits at it." Her voice was pissed...it was funny how badly I could get under her skin when she'd been around for so many more decades then I had been. I shot a glance at Jason and saw that he was trying not to laugh.

"Are you sure they just don't sit at this table cause they don't want to have to deal with your conceited ass?" I was truly curious as to what she would say...but that wasn't why I asked. Anger was my only emotion and I wanted to see her squirm...to see her hurt by my angry words maybe then some of the hurt she bestowed upon my mother would be paid back.

"Why you little ..." Her voice was dangerously low but she was cut off by Alice.

"Come on Rosalie she's right...they have just as much right to this table as we do and besides this table's empty except for them plenty of room to sit without us being crowded." She was trying to make Rosalie move but Rosalie was holding her ground staring at me with a look of utter loathing on her face. I just stared back at her before getting up and nodding to Jason who quickly stood up as well.

"Don't worry about it Alice...we were just leaving." I saw Rosalie's eyes gleam in triumph, I couldn't help but smirk at her.

Walking over to her So my mouth was near her ear I let my smirk widen.

"Don't fool yourself into thinking you won, you haven't. Remember you're no better then me and I will let you know there are others who are better then you, prettier, smarter, nicer. You know how I know I've seen them, met them. You're nothing compared to them." With that I walked off but not before the big one, Emmett I believe, growled at me. His growl was low, to low for normal ears but I heard and so did Jason. A growl emanated from Jason's chest...so vicious that it caused a shiver to run down my spine, it stopped Emmett's growls immediately, while making his growls seem like that of a pup. The smell of werewolf reached me and I knew what Jason had done...he'd willed his wolf side to out just enough for the Cullens to know what he was and that he was and could be a threat if they pushed him to be so. I smiled slightly but didn't stop until I was out of the school and then I merely sped up, running faster then I should have in the middle of the day but not caring.

I knew I had been mean but I couldn't help it...I was angry and everyone who knew me knew to watch out if I got angry. I didn't have my mother's temperament so I could only guess that i had my father's and that thought made me even angrier. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Edward...and the rest of them had all hurt my mother. Made her cry herself to sleep every night, made her have nightmares that reoccurred every night, made her become a shell of a girl I had never met but had seen in pictures. My mom had always had her problems with depression after he had left but she had tried to cover it up, tried to hide it from me and Jason...and Neil. But it was obvious her mind and heart were somewhere else with some else...and it killed me to know I hadn't been enough. I hadn't helped my mother to beat her depression over him...I had only intensified it...by reminding her of which she would never have again.

I hated myself more then I could hate the Cullens because now i know I do hate them .Seeing their faces hearing their voices...I felt hatred. But I felt utter loathing at myself because I was as bad as they were, perhaps even worse. I hadn't been the one to drive the stake through her heart but i had been one to keep twisting it.

I felt my shoulders shake as I ran through the living room glad no one was home...i didn't stop running till my door had shut behind me. My knee's buckled as I sank to the floor on my knees. Tears poured down my cheeks in waves as sobs wracked my frame.

I didn't here Jason come in but I did see him as he sank to his knees in front of me before pulling me into his lap. Burying my head into his chest I cried harder while he rubbed soothing circles on my back.

I didn't deserve his comfort, I didn't deserve his companionship, he deserved someone better then me, someone worthy of his time. Someone who wasn't a monster, who wasn't a mess. Because as much as I hated myself I loathed myself even more for the fact that even until her dying day I had been the one to twist that stake deeper and deeper, slowly suffocating her. I hated myself because as much as i knew that I had hurt her I wanted her back.

"I want my mom." I whispered to him brokenly, as new sobs overtook me.

"I know you do. I want her to." Was his only reply as he continued to rub circles on my back while rocking me gently back and forth.

No I really didn't deserve him and I hadn't deserved my mom either...she had deserved so much more and he still did and yet I wanted them. I knew I was nothing and yet I wanted to keep what I had because they weren't lucky to have me but I was lucky to have them.


	4. Chapter 4:Notes, Hunts, and Hybrids

Chapter Four: Notes, Hunts, and Hybrids

_Thump, thump, thump..._The pounding in my head made me cry out as I rolled over. Sitting up I felt the world sway and I forced my eyes closed as the world went hazy and almost black. Hands gripping my head I whimpered slightly trying not to move so the pounding would lessen and the haze would lift.

"Good Morning Sunshine. How are you feeling this fine day." I scowled as I heard Jason's voice say loudly as he walked into our room. I gave the finger before laying back down...moaning a bit as the pain flared again before receding to a dull ache.

"Ahh that good huh? I thought so...here you go." He had louder his voice to a mere whisper...looking up a him I saw that he was already dressed for school. He was leaning down with his hand out stretched revealing two Ibuprofen with a glass of water in the other.

Taking both things greedily I swallowed the pills quickly before finishing off the glass of water within seconds after. Jason looked at me with amused eyes and eyebrows raised.

"Thirsty?" He asked innocently. I narrowed my eyes at him before once more giving him the finger.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to have to go hunting soon." I told him quietly. He nodded before sitting down beside me. I felt his hand rubbing my head gently and I closed my eyes in sudden pleasure. Relaxing for the first time since I had woken up I allowed myself to think while Jason continued his massage.

The reality of the events that had occurred the day before finally caught up to me. Horrified I looked up at Jason.

"Did I honestly say all that I think I remember saying to them?" My voice full of dread and for a few seconds I was sure that my heart had stopped.

"Well, whatever you think you said times that by about 500 and you'll have the mistake I made." Came his reply and for a minute I stared up at his darkened expression in confusion. Then it hit me with the full force of a racing eighteen wheeler hitting a deer.

"You revealed your werewolf side to them!' I screeched at him sitting up and immediately regretting it. Putting a hand to my forehead I shut my eyes. "Ow." I whispered. Jason pulled me to him so my head on his chest...my skin was about thirty degrees colder then his.

"Not completely but that is the basic gist of what I did...what I meant to do," I looked at him confused. "I let enough of my werewolf side come out that my smell went from human to werewolf...letting them know that I'm not exactly human and am somehow tied to the wolves." He elaborated quietly.

Looking at him carefully I noticed that he had hung his head and had his eyes closed. He was worried about them asking questions...digging to deep we both knew what would happen if they dug up the dirt and allowed the stink to fill the air.

"Jason, its not your fault...perhaps it wasn't your best judgment call but still its not your fault. How many times have I messed up and you've told me its not my fault? This is no different." My voice held conviction and finality but Jason had never been one to stop running after the whistle had been blown.

"Its not like I accidentally let my wolf side come out I let it out willingly...i made sure they knew what I was and that I could be a threat. It was stupid and I couldn't have picked a worse bunch of people to reveal it to. But the big one was about to go after you and I know you can handle yourself...you've shown that a countless number of times through the years. Its just I didn't like the thought of him even thinking of hurting you because you've been hurt enough and though you were harsh to that girl...from what you've told me she deserved it." He was looking me straight in the eye with pleading eyes begging me to understand and not be mad.

I wasn't sure how he thought I could be mad at him because i couldn't be at least not about this. How did he expect me to be angered by something he did to protect me? Honestly it made me want to pin him down right their and make sure he never looked at me again with pleading eyes begging me to forgive him of something that was meant to protect me. Instead of doing what the images in my mind wanted me to do...I slapped him instead.

Looking at me with hurt filled eyes I cursed my hand and quick temper defense mechanism...that I used when my thoughts led to places that were barred. Sighing I Quickly sat myself on his lap, ignoring his surprise. Cupping the back of his head with my hand I brought it down while raising my own until our foreheads touched. Breathing in each other air I looked him in eye.

"Jason Anthony Isaacs, don't you ever think I would be mad at you for protecting me. Yes, it was stupid and it could have serious side effects...but don't think for a second that I wouldn't have done the same thing for you. Only i wouldn't have been revealing a werewolf side but a vampire one. And we know that could have other consequences that yours really can't." My voice was no more then a whisper as I shut my eyes and inhaled deeply. His scent was earthy...but pleasant and yet I knew that if he allowed himself to change more into a werewolf his scent would then become repulsive.

Thank you." He whispered softly before pulled back and looked out the window that was beginning to show that the sun was waking. "I do believe its time to get ready for school...that is if you want to go today." The tone of his voice let me know that it was truly my decision and that he would do whatever I wanted.

"As much as I would like to stay here and go hunt...we need to go to school so questions won't be asked. We can avoid problems with the sun if it decides to shine today. If _they _ask any questions we can tell 'em to go to hell...ok so we can't say that seeing as we're all going there but you get my point?" Jason nodded his head as I came to the end of my rant.

"Would you hate me if I said no?" Glaring at him he raised his hands surrendering. "I do believe that answer's my question." He laughed as he stood up. "Alright enough joking...get in the shower cause frankly you reek of leech." He laughed harder as he side stepped my foot that i had kicked out towards his feet.

"I may smell of leech but that's only because I'm half leech...and besides at least I don't smell like mutt." My retort was weak and Jason's eyebrow quirked as he fought a laugh, I just shrugged before bending down and picking out an outfit.

I heard him leave still chuckling slightly and I couldn't help but smile. My head felt horrible and the scratchiness in my throat told me that I would have to hunt today and be on guard all day. Blood surges tended to come when I was weakest in my control and that was always when I hadn't fed for awhile. Grimacing at the still pounding in my head that was my very heart beat...it beat slowly, deliberately. The slowness reminded me how close I was to the time when it would stop beating and I would either die and join the legions of people in hell or I would become the living dead and live an existence as if it were hell, in fact if I continued to exist after that moment of change then my life would become a mini hell.

I hated to think about that time and what the consequences of it would be...if I was to live as a vampire I wondered what would happen to Jason. He was already half werewolf and could change completely if he wished and yet he had another side just like I did but his wasn't human as mine was and yet what he was made him more connected to me then anyone else that I had met in my life. Jason was the only hybrid that we knew of that was half and half of what he was. Werewolf and Vampire. He didn't know which parent had been werewolf and which one had been vampire all he knew was that was what they had been and in turn what he was.

The fact that a werewolf and vampire would have any relationship with each other besides enemy and enemy was enough to make anyone scratch their head...but a child had come from a relationship that had at least been sexual once and that wasn't something to scratch a head about it was something that would have both races, though enemies, agreeing as allies. That the child was and abomination and needed to be destroyed...to be killed, wiped off the face of the earth.

Perhaps that was why his parents had left him on an orphanage's steps perhaps that was why they had left only a paper with his name on it and no other information. But Jason didn't believe that his mom and dad had been trying to protect him instead he believed his dad had left and his mother gave the child away...before anyone found out.

It was the one thing me and Jason did not agree about ...he thought horribly of his parents and I gave them a little bit of credit. Though it had occurred to me that perhaps that by thinking they were useless people who had hated him was his way of dealing with the fact that he didn't know anything about them except their species that and the fact that for what ever their reason had abandoned him.

I knew I had no right to talk about forgiving people you had never met but were your parents nonetheless. That was one of the reasons we never brought it up because the conversation was to painful for Jason and it usually led to a conversation that was painful for me. Sighing softly I quickly got dressed wondering what the day would bring and if I was ready for it.

The school parking lot was empty except for a few cars and trucks...including a Shiny Silver Volvo. Making sure my eyes did not linger to long on the car I quickened my pace without waiting for Jason to catch on. In the couple of seconds that I had stared at the car I had seen the people within it...all of them were in their except for the parents. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap while kissing him rather disgustingly, Alice was watching me as was the blonde boy beside her, jasper was his name I was sure, and Edward in the driver seat staring at me hard...with a look torn between pain and confusion. I had caught his eye for a fraction of a second and an irrational feeling took hold of me...that he knew who I was...to him.

He couldn't I knew. He still believed Vampires couldn't reproduce...and for that reason the possibility of me being his wouldn't cross his mind. He would believe that mom had simply moved on very quickly after he left...I almost felt sorry for the pain that would cause him. It almost did until I remembered my mother's anguished cries and pleas while she slept and the haunted look that was in her eyes when she was awake. His pain would never make up for the pain he caused her to suffer and for that he deserved the small agony that his human toy had moved on so quickly after he had left.

With a sigh I stopped once out of sight of the Volvo allowing Jason to catch up who seemed to understand that it would be easier for me for him to walk at a normal slow pace. When he reached me he merely placed a hand on my back before nudging me slightly to keep walking. Allowing him to guide to our first class I sat down in the same seat I had the day before.

"You ok?" Jason asked quietly though no one else was in the room. I looked over at him and met his concerned gaze, startled to see how sad and weary I looked being reflected back at me from his eyes.

"Yeah, just tired I guess." He nodded. And I knew that he understood what I meant when I was tired...it wasn't physically that i was drained...it was emotionally and mentally. I hadn't stopped being tired for a long time...for almost as long as I could remember and the exhaustion only got worse with time.

The first part of the day passed by with relative ease except for the stares I kept getting from the Cullens. But as I sat down for last period which was history I couldn't help but feel as if something was going to go terribly wrong. It was a feeling I had continuously had since arriving in Forks...and it was a feeling I wished would leave. But As I had found out a long time ago just because you wish for something doesn't mean that it will come true.

As the class began to fill up I watched as everybody sat down in all the seats except for the one beside me. I stifled a laugh they knew that I was dangerous...something in their instinctual beings telling them to keep their distance from me even though their conscious self is curious. Relaxing I closed my eyes and waited fir the teacher the last class would be so much easier to deal with if no human was sitting beside me.

Anyone's past has a way of coming and biting them on their ass from out of nowhere...my past liked to do that a lot lately. I spelled vampire first and heard him sit down in the only available seat left a moment later. Allowing my eyes to snap open i looked to my left and saw Edward Cullen sitting beside me, staring at me curiously. In turn I glared at him and turned away not noticing his hurt expression that switched to determined.

I tried to listen as the teacher began to lecture about a topic that had been covered every year since the third grade: The American Revolution. I didn't really see it as a revolution more of an opportunity to become the British while no longer being under their power. It was a known fact by anyone who took the time to listen to me that I believed the American Revolution was highly overrated.

Closing my eyes I pinched the bridge of my nose...a habit I had picked up when I was little to relieve stress. Even back then at the age of five I had been stressed out and worried...not a whole lot had changed since then. A rustling of paper to the side of me from where _he_ sat brought me out of my musings and once more into reality, where there was a teacher who spoke in a monotone voice, a reality where my seventeen year old father was sitting right beside me.

I felt a finger colder then my own tap my arm lightly, looking over at him with narrowed eyes I cocked an eyebrow. He merely smiled slightly before passing me a sheet of paper. Looking down at it reluctantly and yet curious despite not wanting to be.

**Keira,**

**Perhaps I am overstepping boundaries and being rude by asking this, so please forgive me, but can you tell me what your mother's name is?**

**Edward**

_Bastard._ Was the only thought that ran through my mind after reading the note from the one man that I despised. Still with a steady hand and blank face I wrote my reply.

**Edward,**

**Why do you insist on asking questions to which you know are rude and overstepping boundaries? I would have assumed you would have learned some **_**self-restraint**_** from the **_**time you were in a cradle to this very moment**_**, but i guess that's what I get for assuming anything. As to my mother's name why are you interested? You like older women or did your daddy fuck some chick as a one night stand and you think my mom might be your mommy? **

**Keira**

With a smirk of my own I slid the sheet back over to him and watched from the corner of my eye so I could see his reaction...luckily the man did not disappoint. His expression went from amused, to shocked, to scared, to offend and downright angry. He turned to look at me with fury in his eyes as I casually turned to look at him. As if seeing his expression for the first time and knowing that I had put it there I merely cocked and eyebrow and smiled a smile of innocence but screamed anything but. He merely glared harder and I couldn't contain the small giggle that escaped my lips. He was just to easy to anger...he really did need to work on that.

The rest of the class passed with relative ease except for the glares that Edward kept emitting my way. As the final bell rang I walked quickly out of the class only to have Jason already waiting for me. I simply laughed as I saw his face but continued walking not caring that he was giving me a look of confusion.

"Are you going to tell me what has got you to have such a pleased look on your face or am I going to have to guess." He asked as we finally made it out of the traffic of students and cars trying to get off the school campus. I looked to my right where he was walking beside me easily keeping up with my fast pace.

"I just handed Edward's ass to him on a nice piece of notebook paper." I told him smugly before breaking into a super speed run.

"You're not going to explain that further are you?" He asked pouting slightly as he ran beside me. Looking at him I let a grin grace my features...a grin that he had once called predatory.

"Not until you beg." My voice was light and laughter filled it...Jason just smiled before shaking his head.

"You know Ria I don't beg and you'll crack before I do." He yelled as he put on a burst of speed. I wasn't sure where exactly we were going but I knew that it would be somewhere we could hunt.

Jason didn't need to hunt as much as i did in fact he could go months without feeding but he usually fed when I fed, that way I wouldn't feel so alone.

After running for another five minutes...we slowed letting our bodies be taken over by our Vampire instincts. Sniffing the air the smells of blood from hundreds of different animals coated my nose and caused the thirst that had been building in my throat to boil over. Ahead was a small heard of deer...their blood was watery compared to the animals I had, had before.

With a glance at Jason i turned my attention back to the deer and without warning I began running stealthily to where they were grazing a large doe never knew what hit her as her neck was snapped before she ever hit the ground, with my mouth at her neck...blood pouring out. As the blood coated my throat I felt a tidal wave of peace crash over me...causing me to drink even more deeply.

Thirty minutes later we were back at our house...never noticing a boy with bronze hair and topaz eyes...with a look of incredulousness adorning his features sitting in the bushes twenty feet from the house.


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontations &Mysteries

Chapter Five: Confrontations and Mysteries

Life is odd. It throws us obstacles to see whether we succeed in dodging them or not...but what life doesn't tell you is that sometimes it does not want you to dodge, sometimes it wants you to confront the obstacles before you head on. Anyone who has ever faced down a an obstacle or problem knows their not easy to face...in fact if you win the fight and succeed you come out with more scars then you had when you went in.

My childhood scars were beginning to fade as every tick of the clo0ck drew the inevitable closer...I could feel it in my very bones, the ache, and painful pull of muscles as I walked. The final change was coming closer and after it was complete I didn't know wha I would become...their had never been another for me and I wasn't sure if there would ever be one after me, but either way I was the one who would have to blaze a trail through the unknown. It was a thought that scared me senseless.

It was the weekend and I sat under a tree in our backyard...Neil was passed out on the couch and Jason was somewhere. It was Saturday afternoon but I had been sitting their since Friday night. Nightmares were not knew to me but that didn't mean I wanted them either. The sounds of medal twisting, glass shattering, screams fading into whimpered cries before they faded out entirely, the flashing lights of ambulances and cop cars, the excruciating pain, and the blood, for once it didn't tempt me, it couldn't not when it was pouring down her face...

I had woken up screaming mom with tears pouring down my face and before Jason could wrap his arms around me I pushed him away and told him to leave me alone. He had done so knowing I needed my time to recuperate...I needed a lot of time to recuperate...in fact it seemed as if that was all I ever did. And i never healed fully...i had stopped trying to long ago now all I did was try to not let anymore wounds be inflicted. Though I barely bled...even I could receive to many wounds and before what was just little pinpricks of blood that had seeped through to the surface of my skin would become puddles on the floor.

Now over ten hours later I wanted Jason...I wanted company, company that actually understood and no one did that better then him. I felt the air move as his scent hit me...with a sigh he sat down beside me

"How do you do that?" I asked him my head tilted to the side with an eyebrow quirked. From the corner of my eye I saw him smirk before turning to look at me.

"Uh...do what?" His voice was truly curious but the small smile on his face gave away his charade.

"The way you seem to always know when you're wanted." My cheeks flushed slightly as I explained.

"You just had this I need someone vibe...so I decided that I would be that someone." I looked over at him in disbelief.

"You seem to decide to be that person a lot." I told him carefully wanting to know his reply.

"You seem to radiate that vibe a lot which leads me to decide a lot." It wasn't the best explanation but it was one i couldn't fight because it radiated truth. Sighing I laid my head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped itself around my waist.

"You want to talk?" He asked finally breaking the silence that had fallen between us.

"About what?" I asked back though I had a good clue as to what he was asking about.

"Oh you know Ria, the kinds of birds you've seen and how many, also how many leaves have been eaten away by bugs since yesterday...I mean we both know this is really important stuff and you've been lucky enough to see it first hand." A giggle escaped my lips as he paused to laugh himself. "Or we could talk about what you were screaming bloody murder about last night, or about why Edward Cullen keeps staring at us all through school...cause its starting to creep me out. I don't swing that way."

"The mental images I just got from that last sentence I hope you know will haunt me for the rest of my life and in turn I will haunt you." My voice was riddled with amusement.

"Why haunt me when he's the one that's in to me?"

"For one because you're the one who mentioned it and made nasty images go to my brain. For Two how do you know he's into you? He might be into me."

"OK, Number one for your sake i hope he's not into you...that would be wrong on so many different levels. Number two really you should blame yourself for those images...you're the one who thought them up and I mean really who thinks those thoughts about their dad? Wait! Maybe you're into him."

"Ewww...and what makes you so sure I thought up those images for him maybe I thought them up because the idea of seeing you naked appeals to me." I kept my voice playful hoping he didn't know how truthful I was being. He turned to look at me a devilish smirk adoring his features.

"Keira..."He whispered my name huskily as he leaned closer to me...his moth inches from my lips. His eyes bore into mine causing my body to feel alight with a inner fire. He moved his lips to my ear hovering close enough to know they were there but far enough so they weren't touching "Honey, you don't have to think up dirty images of me and your dad just to see me naked. All you got to do is ask me and I'd gladly strip...as long as you do me the same courtesy." His low voice resonated through my chest leaving me breathless. Unable to stop my reaction I couldn't help but shiver slightly as a gasp escaped my mouth.

Jason chuckled softly as he pulled away his face a mask of nonchalance except for a small smirk twisting the sides of his lips upwards.

"Oh, shut it." I snapped at him as his smirk grew when he saw my cheeks were stained pink.

Standing up I held out my hand for him to grab hold of so i could help pull him up. He simply looked at my hand before grabbing it and pulling it down. Causing me to fall right on top of him. I looked up at his smug smiling face with a scowl on mine.

"I don't feel like getting up yet.' He explained simply before looking away from me. With an aggravated huff I smacked him upside the head again.

"Ok...but why do I have to sit here with you?" He merely chuckled before his face went blank, emotionless.

Faster then what was humanly possible i was on my feet and he was dragging me to the woods.

"Hey, I've seen this movie and this where I get really confused but don't fight because you're a friend and I trust you...and then once we're in the covers of the trees you hack me death with a pocket knife. So to save my own life I will fight back and to save your life maybe you'll want to stop and tell me what the hell you think you're doing dragging me around." Jason stopped immediately after the words left my mouth but instead of looking repentant his face was that of a person thinking devilish thoughts.

"We're going running. And I wouldn't have been dragging you if you would have just ran along side me instead of making me pull you." With that he started running in the direction he had been leaving me momentarily speechless and unmovable. Shaking my head I let a smile grace my features as I ran to catch up with him.

Ten minutes had passed and we were still running, running where? who knew. In ten minutes we had passed through most of forks. No type of conversation drifted between the two of us only the sound of air rushing around as we moved through it at inhuman speeds. Without truly recognizing what it meant that the trees in the woods were beginning to thin we continued running...until seconds later there were no more trees. Instead there was a huge clearing with a white three story house sitting right in the middle of it. One full wall was nothing bus glass and despite the stunning picture it created I couldn't help but feel a sense of dread fill my stomach.

"Who lives out here...I must say they have to be loaded." Jason's stunned comment made a scowl appear on my face.

"Well, lets just say they've had about three hundred centuries to collect tons of cash. Plus other special circumstances." Jason looked sharply at me and I couldn't help the sarcastic smirk that graced my lips.

"You mean this is the Cullens house?" I nodded tiredly. Just the thought of them made me tired. "Damn..."

"Uh-oh," I whispered as I stared at the Cullens house.

"What?"

"We've got company." I pointed towards the front door where stood the unmistakable leader of their family like coven. Mom had once mentioned him in her sleep but for the life of me i couldn't remember his name.

"Should we leave?" Jason's voice held no fear but no excitement either and I knew that he was willing to go with whatever I suggested.

"That would be rude." I told him quietly while shaking my head in dejection.

I had so far been able to dodge the Cullen family and for the most part most of them stayed away from me and Jason. But as in all cases where a person dodging a group some in said group find it their mission to talk to the dodger, when that's the last thing the dodger wants. Sighing with the undeniable truth that I had to face a family that was in the technical sense my very own.

As I walked to where The leader stood I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I saw that Edward and Emmett had joined him._ The fearless leader apparently needs bodyguards._ I couldn't help the small wry grin that graced my lips for a couple a seconds. I pretended not to notice Jason's incredulous look as we stopped ten feet from where they stood.

I had never been one to find silence awkward, in fact I preached silence but now the silence that had overcome the five of us was quickly driving me insane. But I had made the decision not to be the first to speak without realizing I had made it. Jason just followed my lead figuring I it was my fight to fight but i knew without a shadow of a doubt that if it got physical he would quickly step in. Though I knew it wouldn't...at least I was pretty sure it wouldn't.

"Hello, my name's Carlisle...may I ask what yours is?" The Leader or Carlisle sounded friendly enough but the two beside him still looked ready to attack at any moment.

"My name is Keira and this is Jason." I answered. Keeping my voice as sweet and innocent as possible. "We didn't mean to come onto your property we were merely hiking in the woods and got a little lost." I tired to keep my tone from having any hidden meaning in it which was exceedingly difficult seeing as in my mind I was seething at the very sight of Edward.

"Its a pleasure to meet you..." Carlisle began only to be cut off by Emmett.

"Yes well, the fact that you got lost doesn't cover the fact that their's a mutt on our land...or do your kind no longer value treaties." Emmett's voice was harsh and his words ignited the last inch of not explosive anger that i had, had left. It didn't help that I had felt Jason flinch beside me.

"Emmett, that's enough besides neither one smell like the wolves." Carlisle was trying to be the voice of reason I bit my lip so as not to laugh at the thought. Reason had fled the room when my mother decided to date a vampire.

"I'm telling you Carlisle, he's one of those dogs...I don't know how he covered his scent but he did. Which means he broke the treaty, which also means we can kill him." I couldn't help the disgust that came over my face at the sound of Emmett's tone. _He's happy at the thought of killing Jason._

"Forgive me for interrupting but seeing as your discussion does include the fate of myself perhaps I could throw in a word or two. As Keira has said we didn't know we were on your property...as for a treaty I have no idea as to what you're talking about. As for me being a wolf or a mutt I must tell you I'm neither. So if you want us gone so badly tell us how to get back onto the main road and we will." His voice was casual but something in it caused me to shiver...it was power...a power that couldn't be argued with.

It seemed as if the others had heard it or maybe had felt it as well because they looked slightly bewildered and a tad frightened.

"Alright then, you follow our drive way to the main road and from there I'm sure you know your way." Carlisle's voice was no longer as kind as it had been and it was painfully clear that we had over stayed our welcome if ever we had been.

With a nod from me and a quiet thank you from Jason we jogged human speed to their drive way and then down it until we were away from their prying eyes. After that we ran as fast as our legs could carry us...never talking in fear that they could still hear us which at first was a very real possibility.

We had never been lost and so we got back to our hose faster then we would have if we had taken the actual road. With heavy hearts we simply looked at each other as we laid down together in our room. Neil was once more absent and in his absence we found comfort and peace. Neither one of us needing to talk about how close a call that it had been or the lies that we had spun...we both knew what he other would say and that we would both agree with the other.

Jason&RiaJason&RiaJason&Ria

"I don't know what's going on but they weren't nearly as calm as they seemed to be." Jasper's soft voice broke through the silence that had fallen over the family of vampires. Carlisle looked over at his newest son with a puzzled look adorning his face.

"What I mean is, is that while they seemed calm and collected and truly lost, their emotions were saying something completely different. The girl Keira was scared but also angry...and not a little bit angry but a I'll kill you if you so much as breathe wrong kind of angry. While the boy Jason was protective and defensive but not when it came to himself but tot he girl. But the one emotion they both had in large quantities was recognition." Jasper fell silent and went back to his thoughts.

"That's all well and good but what I'd really like to know is what the hell a mutt who can conceal his scent is doing on our land." Emmett said his voice betraying his disappointment of not being able to fight the one that had so blatantly challenged him.

"I'm telling you he can't be a wolf...I saw him hunting as a vampire would...sucking the animals dry along with the girl." Edward decided to join in on the conversation. He hadn't talked much since he had left Bella and he'd talked even less when he found out she had died. But he couldn't help but feel interest when it came to her daughter, not so much because the girl was her daughter but because something pulled her to him.

"Edward, you smelled him yourself that day in the cafeteria... he smelled like a mutt. Anyway what were they thinking?" Alice asked speaking for the first time.

"Keira was like a badly tuned radio going in and out and when I could hear her, her thoughts were muffled and fuzzy. The boy's thoughts were there but they were to quiet for me to actually hear...all I could make out was that he had a 'voice.'" Edward's voice was pained and a silence fell on the group as they remembered the last time a mind had blocked Edward from hearing it inter workings...but more importantly they remembered the girl whom the mind belonged to.

A/N Please forgive me for not posting but lately life has been hectic and its about to get even more so. I start as a Freshman in high school tomorrow and am scared senseless. Anyway if you can find it in yourself to forgive me please review.


	6. Chapter 6:Unendurable Pain

Chapter Six: Unendurable Pain

There's a reason to madness, to the tornado of emotions, thoughts and feelings that swirl around us on a daily basis. This sole reason is nothing other then chaos. Carefully constructed chaos, made by a being higher up then any other man and or woman on this Earth. Everyone is a victim to the said chaos as well as everyone is a key perpetrator within it as well. Now not everything that the chaos does is wrong or unjust but it does always seem to send people on one hell of a run. And the best thing about chaos is that at least once in your life you will be its favorite target, which means you will more then likely be somebody else's target as well. I was said fate's target or perhaps Jason was the target and I was just unlucky enough to be caught in the crossfire of bad luck but seeing as it wasn't his carefully constructed lies falling down around his feet I was more willing to believe I was the target and the one with bad luck.

The Cullens had taken to watching us every moment they could when we were at school, they never talked to us simply stared, or glared but always watchful. As if they expected an attack at any moment, they were foolish. All I wanted was to be able to live my life in peace without them ever figuring out who I was and how I was connected to them. And yet I knew I had a glowing red mar placed on me by the fates that would not allow them to do that. It did not help that with each passing day I grew to be in more pain then the last.

Though Jason knew what was causing me pain it did not help him from being anymore stressed out. He kept me drugged with pain killers but even those could not dull the pain completely and we both knew it.

At the moment I was having one of my pain flares that could last from a few seconds to hours...though every minute felt like a decade and every shot of pain had me wanting to curl up into a fetal position and cry. But doing so would have looked odd seeing as I was in the middle of history class. With Edward sitting right beside me...he had switched a few days ago so now when every class that hadn't involved a Cullen now has one in it. I was on a 24/7 surveillance as was Jason who was remarkably calm about the whole thing.

"Ms. Swan, why did the Cherokee try to become more like a white man when in came to their lifestyle and customs?" I could not answer...if I opened my mouth I would scream until my throat tore and lungs burst. "Ms. Swan, Jesus are you alright?"I shook my head no as unbidden tears welled up in my eyes and another shot of pain ripped through my body from the top of my head to the tip of my toes. Only this one was stronger then all the rest had been and I could barely contain the scream that was wanting to burst forth from my mouth.

"Mr. Cullen, take Ms. Swan to the nurse and stay with her until we can her parents come to pick her up." I was dimly aware of Edward answering and someone helping me stand but soon even that was blocked out by fearsome pain. No longer were they socks bt huge tsunami type waves crashing onto to relentlessly. Wanting me to go insane with the pain that it was inflicting and yet the only coherent thought I could truly process was 'Jason.'

"Jason." My voice was a mumbled gargle and yet I knew Edward knew what I was saying. Though i couldn't quite recall if it was his arms that I was in...the pain wasn't letting anything through.

"You'll--see--soon...going--dad--hospital." Stark fear registered through my mind and sent a jolt through me that for a few moments halted the waves of pain. In those few seconds of reprieve I fought...to break free from his iron grip and yet I couldn't To weak from exhaustion and the pain was returning. Like a furious fire bent on burning all in its path.

Within seconds I was submerged in the pain and though I saw things as they happened nothing truly registered. Not the fact that Edward's voice was low and frantic in my ear or that Jason was no where near my side. the latter of which should have bothered me greatly and yet no emotion registered...except for pain and fear. With each tick of the clock the blood in my veins rushed and my sluggishly beating heart beat faster hen it ever had before. The thumping behind my eyes made the tears that had begun running freely down my cheek flow faster, and so I closed them. In vain hopes that the pain would end by some merciful being...or that some all mighty lord would take a lighting bolt and strike me down as long as the pain was gone. But no reprieve came only darkness and there new terrors awaited me to inflict more pain that seemed to have become everlasting.

JasonKeiraJasonKeira

I hadn't felt fear for a human being since my beautiful Bella and yet here i was running faster then most cars to get to the hospital where my father worked. Our family had been watching her since her friend had threatened Emmett. And once more I found myself standing in between my family and a human girl. Rosalie and Jasper was for killing her and Carlisle was for a more passive aggressive tactic of just watching while I was for everyone leaving her the hell alone. She hadn't done anything besides be a mystery and there was no crime in that, in fact if she had been apart of our lifestyle she would have been commemorated for her mysterious ways.

I rushed past he nurses who were rushing towards me at the sight of the sweating girl in my arms. Her whimpers were almost nonexistent and yet her face was contorted in pain and tears were rolling steadily down her pale face.

I took the stairs 4 at a time faster then a human eye could process not caring that I was risking exposure of not only myself but for the rest of my family as well. _Family._ The word stirred something in my long dead heart as if the girl in my arms was apart of said word, as if she were apart of it to me. But the thought was ludicrous there was no way she could be family...all of my family had long ago died out and vampires could not reproduce. So therefore she could not be family and yet there seemed to be some type of force that pulled me to her. Not like the force that pulled me to Bella, no this was a force that was based on the need to protect, to take away her pain, no there was nothing romantic about the pull only that it seemed to get stronger as each second passed.

"Edward, what's wrong?" My father's usually calm voice was nothing but a broken facade that he couldn't even begin to fix and replace. I just shook my head showing that I had no idea.

"She seems like she's in horrible pain, i think it started around sometime this morning and just has gotten progressively worse." That's all I knew and neither Keira or the boy's mind was giving away its secrets.

"CULLEN! I SWEAR IF YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHERE SHE IS I'll KILL YOU MYSELF." I knew that voice though i had never heard it so angry, so wounded like a wolf who lost his mate or a vampire who lost his true love. I shivered as I glanced at my father, he nodded slightly and I transferred Keira into his arms and went to go and try to fix the rather delicate situation.

Something told me that the boy wasn't lying when he said he'd kill me and though I was technically already dead and no mortal could kill me like the rest of my family I doubted he was actually a mortal.

JasonKeiraJasonKeira

_How dare he! _My mind seethed wanting nothing more then to rip Cullen apart. First he had the audacity to break a woman's heart whom i considered a mother, but then haunted the mind and heart of girl who had never met him but loved him enough to be hurt by his memory, and then he took said girl away from him without his knowledge when she was going through her transformation. Yep, Cullen was dead right after I found Keira and got her somewhere safe away from the Cullens whom apparently couldn't keep there noses out of others business.

I knew Keira didn't want the Cullens to know that she was a half Vampire soon to become a full one, or at least something pretty close to a full one. Because then questions would arise, questions that would be painful and uncomfortable. Questions that could unravel her entire life and for a long time all that's mattered is that she's happy and that her life is exactly how she wants it to be, given the circumstances.

Then as I looked around wildly with a murderous glint in my eyes I barely recognized that people were backing away from me terror in their eyes or that while my eyes had gone pitch black marking my true nature as a half vampire my smell was that of a werewolf. I never saw the two people who looked at me with shock on their faces, the man had tears in his eyes and the woman looked close to crying herself. I didn't see them but I did see him and in seeing him without the girl I had fallen in love with all the rage anger and sadness boiled over and I saw no other color but red. I positioned myself to attack but watching with watchful eyes that only a skilled hunter would and could posses.

"You don't want to do that, kid." The voice was gruff and yet soft and for some reason I found myself wanting to listen to the words it said.

"How the hell would you know what I want?" I asked harshly my eyes never leaving Cullen's wary face.

"Hey." It wasn't an exclamation but a calm way to ask for someone's attention, more particularly my own. I turned my head slowly to the man who dared to interrupt my quest for the blood of the man who had long hunted the dreams of those I had loved and still love.

But whatever response I was going to say, whatever witty retort that would ultimately have led to a death threat died in my throat as I took a look at the dark face of a man who though looked young ad an air about him of age, of mistakes, hardships, heartbreak, and yet hope remained on it. Though as good looking as his face was it wasn't what stopped my words in my throat it was his eyes. I had seen those eyes before, I knew them like the back of my hand because I looked at them everyday. I knew those eyes because they were identical to my own.

"Let's just say I have a hunch..."

A/N Ah the mystery continues...I had fun writing this chapter so hope you like it. And if you don't tell me any way I love to know either way.


	7. Chapter 7:The Hardest Truth

Chapter Seven: The Hard Truth

Jason's POV

There are very few times in life where confusion meets clarity and for just a few seconds they become the same thing. In those few seconds though endless questions swirled around some of the answers were already there, staring you in the face. Staring into my face in particular. The man, whatever his name, was my father and the woman behind him was my mother, how did I know Simple logic and a primal instinct. Simple logic because when it came to the many facial features me and the man had were identical. Also the fact that he was staring me in the eye with gentleness and firmness radiating from them, like a father trying to calm his son. And the woman, well nothing really indicated that she was my mom except for the love, or at least that's what it looked like, pouring from her eyes and a pull like I had never known drew me to her. Telling me in whispers that I was hers and as I stared at both their faces I found I wasn't as mad as I thought I would be in fact anger was the one emotion I was barely feeling at all. I was more tired then anything, emotionally and mentally drained. Like a person who bottles to much hate, anger, and sadness up for too long and by the time the dam breaks they can't even cry because they can't find the strength or they can't stop crying because they no longer have a will to.

Sighing I sat down with heavy heart and worried mind. I looked back up at Cullen and saw that he was looking at us all in confusion and yet I detected hint of smugness in his face. I let lose a low growl from my throat and watched him with satisfaction as he stumbled back a step. The floor was cold compared to my warmer then normal body temperature and for that it came as a relief.

"Her name's Keira, she's my best friend, and the only bit of family I got left." I heard the man shift slightly and the woman choke back a quiet sob. The man sat down beside mw with a small sigh.

"Ok, surely Mr. Cullen over here will tell you where she is and keep you informed seeing as his father is the lead doctor at this hospital." I couldn't help but laugh a small humorless laugh. It was a hollow sound that caused even myself shiver.

"Its a bit more complicated then that." I told him with a slightly scrunched up face.

"As almost all things are. But how's it complicated? For as complicated as it may seem there's usually a very simple solution." The man said calmly.

"What are you a therapist, philosopher...or just guy who has way to much time on his hands? Anyway its complicated because I know what she's got and it isn't anything that they'll be able to treat." I told him impatiently while staring pointedly at Cullen.

"why won't we be able to treat it? Its not as if my dad is some kid who just got out of college?" His voice was arrogant and to many times had I heard that kind of voice during my time in foster care. It was a voice I had never wanted to hear again, the voice of a boy trying to sound like man by trying to sound better then everyone else by boasting about his father. Well at least in this case it was his father that was being used.

"Oh yeah, I know your daddy's got a couple of centuries under his belt of expertise but the fact that he exists only solidifies my earlier statement that he won't be able to treat her for what she's got." My voice was cold ice and i saw Cullen flinch. I turned to look at the man beside me with a freezing glare. "I need to find her before it stops. She wouldn't want what she'll have the instinct to do." I watched as the man and woman's eyebrows raised in confusion before realization fell down upon them. I heard Cullen growl furiously and I knew he had read whatever had went through their minds.

"You bit her. You sick animal...you bit her! What did she ever do to you, she was innocent." His voice sounded so scandalized a the thought that I had taken Ria's innocence...if only he knew it was actually he who had. How scandalized would he be then?

"Well, apparently the last century or so has taught you nothing about assuming anything. Because you would know that assuming anything makes an ass out of anybody and the assumptions made are usually faulty." I looked at the man with a raised eyebrow. "Guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way."

I didn't wait to see his reaction but closed my eyes and let the sense of sight leave me and shifting my awareness to my other senses. Hearing, and smell enveloped my senses. Every whispered insult and every loud spoken conversation I could now here, every chemical used in the hospital was now in my nose, along with every person who had blood running through their veins. Without to much trouble I found her heart beat, still beating erratically and faster then I had ever heard it before. Fear coursed through me and the need to see her, to get her to a safe place.

"2nd floor, hall 3b, room 203. I whispered to the both of them even though I knew cullen heard perfectly. Looking over at Cullen I couldn't help but smirk. "Thank you, you've been ever so helpful." Sarcasm laced my words and before any of them could say anything I was already to the second floor, into her hall and then into her room.

The doctor, Carlisle I think Bella had once called him, was rushing around the room for medical supplies. But the amount already discarded around where Keira lay told me he was having little hope. I almost felt satisfaction until I saw his face. Filled with pure fear and agony at the thought of losing a patient or this particular patient? I did not know.

"You can't save her you know?" My voice was grim and the look on my face I knew couldn't be much better. The thought of Ria dying in anyway made me want to find the nearest corner, where I could lay in a fetal position until I withered away. And I knew that I might have to...some did not come out of the change successfully. Some never opened their eyes again after their heart stopped. I prayed with every fiber of my being that Ria was not going to be one of those people.

"Why can't I saver her." I sighed. I didn't really feel like explaining everything to these people. I still had to get her out and find a place where I could keep her until I knew how she did with the bloodlust.

"Because you can't cure yourself." With that I went over to where Keira was laying and picked her up gently. Carefully taking out the needle that he had stuck into her arm. I ignored his call of indignation but ignored it and as I waked out the door I was not surprised to find Cullen or my parents who were standing a little bit farther down the hall as if to see how everything was going to go down.

"What are you doing." My patience with the boy in front of me already very little was disappearing at an alarming rate.

"I'm not letting you have her after what you did to her." _Stubborn. _It was the first word that came to mind and I knew why Ria was so stubborn. Not only had she gotten it from her mother but from her father as well, though she would never admit it.

'Well she as she isn't an object o claim...you can't _have_ her. And I'm trying to save the lives of innocence's and her from a guilt she doesn't deserve to have. AS for what I did to her, I've done nothing and if you really want to point the blame, how about you point it at yourself?" I knew "I was saying to much and that when Ria woke up she would more then likely kill me, but the boy in front of me angered me to no end.

He had, had everything...a girl worthy enough to be considered those of the worthiest angels, and a daughter who knew how to love and care but be fierce...he had given it all up. And though he never knew about the daughter he thought he had the right to take away Ria from me? I hoped he tried to stop me with more then just words...I would love for the reason to kill him...but I wouldn't. Because no matter what Ria said she was curious about Edward Cullen and a part of her, that she tried to keep hidden, had a desire to be close to him. To finally have her father. And if I being honest with myself a part of me wanted that as well, with my own parents. A very small part of me.

I took a step forward trying to dodge past Cullen but stopped when i felt him gripping my arm, in a grip that would have shattered a human's arm. I felt myself smirk...sometimes I wondered if I was lucky...but I quickly dismissed that thought, as I remembered Ria in my arms.

I'd let go if I were you." I heard an d saw everyone take a step back at the sound of my voice. It wasn't loud, rough, or animalistic...it was pleasant. The tone surprised Cullen too though he did a better job at hiding it. I felt the grip on my arm tighten and I looked down at my arm when his hand was grasping it.

Looking up quickly I let my eyes fade to a dark brown as my hand morphed. Raising it faster then even a Vampires eyes could pick up I swiped it across his face letting my claws dig into his flesh. My hand was no longer human looking from the elbow down it looked like a wolf's leg and yet my had still had human like qualities, I still had a thumb and my fingers flexed but instead of fingers nails I had claws that dripped with a venom that could and would slowly eat away a vampires skin.

I saw Cullen's face and the deep scratches that I had left and let myself smile again. I looked to where the man...or my father stood and smiled again.

"You're right I don't want to kill him...she would kill _me _if I did," I nodded towards Ria before turning back to Cullen. "I told you to let go. You brought this on yourself."

His face was contorted in agony...and he was biting his lip from screaming like a wounded beast. Holding down my laughter I turned to more serious and important matters as I heard Ria begin to moan louder.

"Hey Doc, you have a spare bedroom in that Mansion of yours right?" I asked not waiting for answer as I super sped out of the hospital and to the Cullen house.

I didn't knock and Pushed passed a surprised and motherly looking woman as I ran upstairs past others who tried to block me , looking into every room until I found one that was unoccupied and had a bed in it. Laying her down gently I pulled the chair that sat in the corner of the room over to beside the bed. Sitting down in it I held onto her hand which had grown cold.

Without any of them crowding around me I was allowed to think, and that ws a dangerous thing. I knew there wasn't another person like Ria and yet I knew our calculations were as close to the truth as any could get. I knew what could happen during the change...what would most likely happen. The thought of it made me shiver and made my stomach tie into knots.

I heard Cullen, and his father walk into the room along with my parents but I paid them no attention. Instead I continued looking at the girl on the bed...the one I had fallen completely in love with.

"There's something you're not telling us isn't there?" It was my father's voice that finally broke into my thoughts. Hours had passed by and still Ria was unconscious though her moaning was lessening and her heart was slowing...I knew that didn't necessarily mean a happy end. I looked up at him not realizing the tears that had welled up within the corner of my eyes. I shook my head no at him and looked back down at Ria.

"Me and Ria did the...calculations for the lack of a better word and realized there's only two ways her transformation can go. One she turns and wakes up when her heart stops and is a vampire like the majority of us are, Or two her heart stops and she never wakes up." My voice was bleak because I knew they didn't fully understand, that they couldn't.

"Yeah well, that is the risk we all have when we're changed. So what's the big deal? And when are you going to fix my brother." I didn't look to see who said it, I didn't need to, I already knew who it was.

"Emmett, I wasn't finished yet. We could only really judge by my own experience and given we've only got one species in common means that are conclusions aren't very reliable but as reliable as they can be with so little information. I changed when I was six...for five days I was in agonizing pain and on the fifth day I nearly went into Cardiac Arrest. Ria has been gradually changing for the last sixteen years and some odd months. Which led us to believe that the climax of her change would be harder on her body, more specifically her heart," I raised a hand in Emmett's direction to silence him from speaking so I could continue. "And Emmett who do you really think has a stronger heart... a werewolf child who's made for only one thing and that is to be able to keep up and destroy vampires or a girl who's had sixteen years worth of ware and tare on her fragile human heart? As for Cullen I heal him when she wakes up."

"what if she doesn't." I fought every urge within me that screamed to hit him, to kill him. But once more I knew that wouldn't be smart, besides I didn't truly want his _existence_ to be on my hands, I merely just wanted to see him become dead instead of the living dead.

"Then The venom will continue to eat at all of him including bone until he's no more and as far as anyone else in the outside world is concerned Edward Masen Cullen died in the Spanish Influenza Epidemic. But don't worry if he actually makes it somewhere besides hell I'm sure Bella and Ria will be more then happy as to send him to the fiery pits of hell. After all Ria just doesn't like you and as for Bella you wouldn't treated her daughter like some sort of criminal for being what she wa. Half of one thing half of another...a concept your brains couldn't handle."

I looked up back at my parents to see if they had put together everything I had told them...and by the looks they were giving Ria and Cullen I knew that they had. _Maybe there's hope for them yet._ Sighing I turned my eyes back to Ria knowing that I hadn't told the Cullens everything. That though i had warned them that she might not make it through I hadn't given the percentage number as to her chance of coming through. Perhaps I hadn't told them because I couldn't admit it out loud. It would make it final that Ria only had a 20 chance of ever waking up again after her heart stopped beating. And as her heart slowed down more I knew it would be only minutes before judgment arrived and with its arrival would decide not only her fate but mine as well. For I would try my hardest to go where ever she went.

A/N Please Review...Please. This chapter seemed rocky to me. Also if you're wondering as to why Jason's parents haven't been introduced or why he hasn't introduced himself there is a reason. Its a quirk hat Jason has.


	8. Chapter 8:Impossible Truths

Chapter Eight: Impossible Truths

Pain is a fickle thing...you always know the exact moment it arrives but not the exact moment it leaves. Perhaps its because your mind has a lasting sensory imprint of said pain and as a preservation technique it makes the mind believe its still in pain when it no longer is. What its preserving I wouldn't know. All I did know was that my head ached as did my chest ...and in my chest my heart was beating.

Thump, thump, thump...so steady and clear that I wondered if I had dreamed all the pain and the rushing of my slow heart but I quickly dismissed the thought, as I realized that while my heart was seemingly beating steady it was slowing down...and with each passing thump the seconds until the next one lengthened. And then as the burning reached an all time high and death was the only thing that I wanted the thumping stopped, the pain vanished leaving no trace of an ache but only its haunting memory.

I used my even more enhanced senses to take in my surroundings but keeping my eyes closed. There was at most six others in the room...one full blooded werewolf while the other was only half. I peered though my eyelashes as I cracked them open, the movement so small that not even a vampire would be able to catch it.

Jason...his face was the first thing I saw and I had to use every bit of will I had not to smile. I saw Three of the Cullens in the room one was Edward, the other Carlisle, if his leader-esque posture was anything to go on, and a woman who I wasn't quite sure whom she was, but I noted that she had a mothering aura about her. But it was the last two people that made me gasp in shock...the man was clearly a Native American with eyes that were identical to Jason's, and the woman was startlingly beautiful as I knew all vampires were. I knew immediately these were his long lost parents, it would have been obvious by looks alone, but what gave it away was the way they were looking at him. The woman with worried but loving eyes, they reminded me of my mothers in a way, when she'd look at me. And the man was staring at him with a loving gentleness about him and yet I got a distinct impression that he wasn't somebody you'd want to anger. Nature over nurture was proving so far to be the underlying line in both our lives.

"You know if you keep staring like that I'll start thinking that you're liking what you're seeing." My voice was hoarse to my own ears and I grimaced at the dryness of my throat. I couldn't help but smile at Jason when his relieved sigh made its way to my ears.

"Hey, Ria." My smile widened at the sound of his soft smooth voice. He stood up and walked to the side of the bed I was in. There had been a few times during my change that I had thought death had really come to claim me and in those few seconds I feared I would never see Jason again...or hear his voice.

"Hi. Miss me." I asked giving him a cheeky grin, in hops of lighting up the suddenly serious atmosphere, remembering we were not alone.

"Against my better judgment yes." I laughed a little. I looked at him trying to covey my worry about as why I was at the Cullen house. He merely shook his head no I and let out a breath of relief.

"So I'm thirsty...can you get me a smoothie? Strawberry with..."

"With blackberries and walnuts and a very thin layering sugar on top. I know your order better then you do, seeing as the last time you ordered it I do believe was the day you came to the foster home." His voice held laughter and his face held warmth, I had feeling it was the most animated he had been in many hours.

"Actually I didn't even order that one myself, mom did," I told him cheerfully. "Now go get me my smoothie." He shook his head and muttered.

"Somehow that does not surprise me, Ria." With that he left and along with him exited the Cullens.

I glanced at his parents who were staring at each other, looking at a loss as to what to think.

"I'm guessing he hasn't introduced himself yet? Don't worry he will." I told them assuredly. Jason would want to get to know his parents it was just a long seated fear that kept him from talking to them now.

"No he hasn't. Is there something meaningful to that?" His father asked politely his eyes searching mine, for what I did not know.

"Its kind of his way of offering an olive branch, a peace offering. When he does that introduce yourself and talk to him as you would any other person you were meeting for the first time. He can't be your son until he decides to be your son and until then he's just got to be a boy you want to get to know, I told him calmly but looking both of them in the eye seriously. I hoped they wouldn't hurt Jason he had already had to deal with so much, he didn't need to deal with his parents abandoning him again. "Also my name is Keira if you didn't know already." I held out my man to them and they each took it and smiled.

"Its nice to meet you, Keira." I smiled at them and let go of the man's hand and sighed. A few seconds later Jason walked in two smoothies in hand. I grinned widely and I knew I must look like and idiot but my throat was killing be and it wasn't for blood. I knew all to well what that thirst felt like.

"Oh I love you like an eight dollar whore." I mumbled as I drank quickly from the first cup. He sat the second one down on the table beside the bed and sat down next to me.

"Good to know my worth went up from three dollars to eight. Its good to know I'm starting to think more highly of myself." He told me casually as he sat back and leaned his head against the headboard. I couldn't help but let a small smile escape my lips.

A sigh escaped my lips, my smoothie was. Gone, to forever be no more, used up, taken...I wanted it back so I could use it all up again. Moving to get up I felt Jason's arm snake around my waist and hold me in place.

"Jay," I whined forgetting that we still had a watchful audience of two. "I want another one." My voice sounded like it did when I was five and wanted five more minutes of sleep ,I know because my mom recorded it, everything. From the moment she found out she was pregnant with me to the time she died, and on behalf of her wishes Jason and me continued.

"Uh-huh..."He agreed tiredly and then pointed a lazy finger at the beside table. Looking at it I noticed once more the second smoothie that he had brought in for me. It hadn't been for him as I had originally thought but for me. He had known to bring be two without me even knowing it myself.

I grinned at him though his eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed and was coming in and out evenly. Climbing across him, legs and arms unsteady and shaky left me puzzled but I pushed it from my mind, as I grabbed the cup and began drinking from the cup hurriedly. A few seconds later and I was done, my thirst sated and tiredness reared its ugly head. I poked Jason in the ribs making him to jump, apparently he wasn't completely asleep yet or else getting any response out of him would have been impossible.

"Jay, lay down." Ordering him around was fun but not as rewarding when he was asleep or at least drunken with tiredness. It didn't take much prodding but as he took his sweet time getting comfortable I was beginning to lose consciousness.

"OK." He mumbled as he reached towards me. I leaned down into his arms and smiled slightly as I felt them wrap themselves snuggly around me. The warmth of his body radiated off of him and onto my now much colder body. I didn't care that his parent sat there watching us with small smiles on their face. I didn't know that his father had found what he had been looking for when he had searched my eyes. I didn't know that he approved of what he had found.

KeiraJasonKeiraJason

Silence descended upon the Cullens as they all sat together in their living room. No one made a sound except for their unnecessary breathing.

"Does anyone else feel like we're missing something?" Emmett asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"It feels like that because we are missing something. Something I believe that the boy has said as clearly as possible for him to, without perhaps betraying someone's trust." Alice whispered scathingly. Her bubbly personality having disappeared.

"Who's trust? The girl? She's a vampire now." Edward whispered, his stomach hollow. He was mourning an innocence lost. Lost to a world of evil an monstrous deeds.

"You're forgetting something, if you'll allow me to add..." Jason's mother's voice was unsure as she and his father sat way from the Cullens so as not to intrude. Carlisle glanced up at them as if forgetting they were there.

"Yes, please. If you know something tell us."

"Well, I don't know much about her and have only talked to her briefly upstairs but from what Jason has said and what you all have said, its easy to assume that she was always a vampire. Perhaps it was in here genes and steadily grew more prominent as the years passed and the last few hours was that final sprint to make the vampire gene most dominant. But with that being said she still has human needs to which makes me think that she is a mixture of both." Silence met her words as she knew it would because it wasn't everyday one heard the suggestion that something was two things at once.

"You mean she's like half human half vampire?" Emmett asked confused. The woman nodded and smiled slightly.

"That's crazy." Exclaimed Rosalie as she looked at the woman and her mate, disdain evident on her face.

"Is it? You say he had to of bitten her and yet has he ever shown any vampirism attributes? And how many new born vampires or even vampires in general want a strawberry smoothie right after their change?" She was still calm knowing that she would have to be.

"Well, he's only shown one thing that makes me think he's a vampire and that was when I saw him hunt. He hunted as a Vampire would, attacking and draining the animal," Silence met Edward's words. The man looked like he was filing that info away to be reexamined later. "As for the smoothie maybe that's her power that's she able to retain her human traits, including eating human food." Edward's voice was sounding desperate, like he was trying to hold onto something but being forced to let it go.

"If what you're suggesting is true then you mean she was born half human half vampire? But what kind of Vampire would have that kind of control, as to sleep with a mortal? And how many vampires would want to sleep with a mortal? And how many with the one mortal that is her mother?" Silence met her words. All of her questions making them think but her last one stopped them in their tracks. _Bella Swan_ they thought it all as one. The quiet shy girl who tripped over everything, who was head over heels in love with a vampire who in turn loved her right back.

Alice gasped as she looked at Edward wonder and anger clouding her face. And slowly like people who were just stepping out into the world for the first time realization dawned on their faces, as each of them turned to face a Edward. Who's face had turned into a mask of horror.

"Impossible." Edward murmured. "I can't reproduce." His voice was only a whisper but at his words shock crossed everyone's faces.

"You...you...slept with her...and then left?" Alice asked her voice breaking off at odd times. Edward nodded distractedly.

"Well, then seeing as Bella doesn't seem the type to go and sleep with just anyone and if you do the math its very safe to assume that the girl was born half human half vampire." Carlisle stopped for a minute collecting his thoughts before continuing. "Edward, my son, there was a reason after all you felt something drawing you to her, a need to protect her, its because she's your daughter..."

The words hung in the air thickly, the implications of the statement settling in on all of them. Everyone jumped as the sound of footsteps coming down the grand staircase, and then seconds later Keira appeared with Jason following faithfully behind her.

A/N I know its been a while but what can I say...other then ramble off meaningless excuses? So without wasting your time I merely say I'm sorry and here is Chapter eight Enjoy.

Please review and tell me what you thought about the end with the Cullens and Jason's parents?


	9. Chapter 9:Explanations of Mouth an Heart

A/N Okay WARNING READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ!! There will be MAJOR cursing in this chapter. Two GD's and a few four letter words. I don't like cursing in my stories but for this chapter it was necessary. So I'm sorry if this bothers anyone. If it does PM me and I'll give you a summary of the chapter. Alright? Oh yeah I upped the rating because of the cursing...just to be safe. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter Nine: Explanations of the Moth and Heart

They say that time can freeze or at least it can act like it freezes and I do believe this was one of those times. We stared at the Cullens subconsciously moving closer to one another, and they stared at us. Their eyes filled with revelation and stunned awe mixed with curiosity. As if I were some miracle from way out in the cosmos sent to Earth and they were the ones that had ended up finding me.

"Well, thanks for the bed. Bye." With that I scrambled down the last few steps and walked quickly to their front door, pulling Jason behind me. I heard them stand up and try to walk towards us only to stop as a soft menacing growl escaped Jason's throat.

"Wait! please. We mean you no harm." I felt a smirk come to my face as I rolled my eyes. Turning back to them I looked to who had spoke, Carlisle.

"Like you could cause me any." I whispered my voice full of malice and unrestrained loathing coating my features. My voice or perhaps my words stopped them and their advances toward us. I felt Jason apply a bit of pressure on my back letting me know that if we wanted to make a run for it, it would have to be now.

My mind screamed for my legs to move and I felt the muscles in my kegs itching to obey and yet somehow the connection must have gotten knocked off route. For as much as I yelled silently my body did not move and I felt Jason behind me sigh almost inaudibly as if he realized what I was doing. But how could he? When I didn't know what I was doing myself.

"Please sit down." Carlisle whispered softly, gently, as if talking to a small child who was prone to throw tantrums. I felt anger swell up inside of me. They didn't know a thing about me and yet they thought they knew how to talk to me. I ignored the rational side of my brain that was trying to reason with my irrational side that, that I was about to throw a tantrum. A tantrum 16 years in the making. The fires of hell had frozen and the gates were about to be ripped up and the monster I had kept a lock on was about to bust loose. What it would do I didn't know exactly but I knew it would be nothing good.

"I'm more of a standing up kind of girl." I stated coldly. Jason's presence behind me steadied my nerves. I had waited my whole life for this confrontation and I wasn't about to screw it up the moment I got the chance to let it all out. Carlisle merely nodded and I fought the urge to punch him.

"I don't know how to really ask this and something tells me you're not one to dance around a subject for hours on end so may I ask who your father is?" Something about the awkward way Carlisle said it let me know that he wasn't used to being so blunt. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face.

"I don't have one." I answered him icily as I stared at Edward with unblinking eyes. I saw him flinch and had to bite my lip in order for me not to smile in satisfaction. "My mother was Bella Swan that's all you need to know." I turned away from them and started to head out the door, letting the relief show on my face that my body was actually doing what I was wishing it to.

"Why didn't Bella tell us that she was pregnant? We never would have left. Edward would never have left if he knew he was leaving behind a child." Esme whispered as if she didn't want me to hear. But I did. My ears were now even more sensitive then they had been before and though they weren't what a full Vampires would be they were pretty close. I gritted my teeth and heard Jason take in a sharp intake of breath, he knew that was the wrong thing to say, he knew how I would take it.

"She didn't know. And I'm sorry but isn't it a God forsaken rule that when a guy screws a girl they at least wait a few weeks before they ditch her, just to make sure their goddamn legacy isn't passed on! Besides my mother did damn fine without Edward.Does that hurt you Eddie to know she didn't need you? That she was perfectly capable of living her life without you coddling her as if she were a goddamn glass doll?" I couldn't control the words flying from my mouth, even though they were lies. My mother had barely been able to function without the man in front of me. The man whom looked so broken, so defeated that I felt my heart break a little on his behalf. But I pushed away my sympathy and pain for him, enough pain had been caused because of him, now it was time for him to have a taste of his own medicine.

"She worked her ass off every day to provide for me despite the fact that she was battling cancer my entire life. she not only gave up everything for me but for Jay as well and Edward what have you ever given up? Huh, Your happiness? One year out off your eternity to indulge a human? Don't you dare act like you would have been there for her just because you knocked her up, if you had loved her as much as you're about to claim you sure as hell wouldn't have left her. Makes one think you were just with her to get a good fuck. Maybe it was just an experiment? No one can really blame you at all, human or vampire its stated fact every male think more with a certain piece of anatomy then with his mind." My chest heaved with unneeded breath and I knew that my eyes were now probably black...the color they turned to when I'm angry or hungry.

The Cullens seemed stunned at my words and from the corner of my eye I saw Jason's parents staring past me, at Jason. I didn't look behind me to see what he was doing though I knew it more then likely had something to do with me and their words. Emmett was trying to hide his laughter though his eyes were wide. I focused on him intently and saw him swallow hard, reflexively.

"You're a spitfire aren't you?" Jason shifted uneasily behind me. I couldn't help the devilish smirk that settled itself on my lips. I walked toward him slowly, pulling out of Jason's grasp before he could tighten it. When I reached Emmett I grinned even wider as he stared at me with a slightly fearful and bemused expression. Bending down to where my mouth was at his ear I let my breath cover it.

"That's one way of describing me." I changed my voice like I had been able to do since I was a small girl. No longer was it my normal average sounding voice, it had morphed into something unique. Like its owner. Low in pitch and scratchy to the ears...yet deceivingly calm. So calming that muscles relaxed and unknowingly to the victim froze in their relaxed positions Emmett keeled over onto the floor as I innocently stepped aside so as not to be hit by him.

I heard Rosalie shriek and hiss but I was not worried for Jason was already issuing soft warning growls to her. Though I knew the warning wasn't just for her but for me as well. I looked at Jason his face a blank mask but underneath his watchful gaze of the enraged blond who was stalking over to me I saw amusement in his eyes, as if he approved of my actions. I chocked back a smile I knew he did for I had seen the scratches on Edward's face before he had healed them.

I faced Rosalie just as she was about to send me flying, grabbing her hand in midair I smiled as I saw the look of surprise on her face. I cocked my head to the left and smiled wider as her face turned to utter rage. Her other arm came swinging but I caught it and laughed, just a little.

"I didn't know we were dancing." I told her causally, feigning slight surprise. "Don't worry baby doll your lover will regain the use of his body in say... an hour." I let her go and turned my back to her and walked quickly back to Jason. He welcomed be back with a nod and a barely indiscernible smile. I smiled widely back at him but something wasn't right.

Its like the feeling that you've missed a step when going down the stairs, like the feeling you get when your chairs pulled out from under you, it twisted in my gut and yet at the same time it felt as if there was nothing to twist. My conscience was working, making me feel guilty, but about what I wasn't sure. It wasn't for Emmett I knew that. I hadn't hurt him at all only stunned him for awhile, if I hadn't wanted to cause serious harm I could have, if I had wanted to cause death I would have been able to. I didn't stop walking as I reached Jacob but continued out the door without a glance at him or at the people who were technically the only family I had left.

I didn't know if Jason was following or if he was talking to them and a part of me didn't care.

JasonKeiraJasonKeira

Keira had always amazed me with the mouth she had on her, half the time I forgot she had a vocabulary that would make most sailors blush. It was one of the things I loved about her, even when she was unleashing hateful words at me. It gave her a spark, made her into a spitfire, as Emmett had so stupidly called her. Plus there was always the fun consequence of seeing people's faces when they hear her speak like that. Shocked, disgusted, and horrified are three of the one's I'd seen.

Though in her defense the Cullens hadn't been the most subtle and though in the end that would win them bonus points, until the end was in sight, it would just give them a migraine, and be her ammunition. She didn't hate Edward, but she didn't like him either. No there was no great love or hate only pain. And like most people she masked her pain with anger. and like anyone who had been pretty much called up on there bluff or a part of their facade, she got even angrier, unleashing her temper that had been so legendary back in Phoenix.

I looked at Edward wondering if it was my place to get involved. Sure to the public I was her adopted brother and between her and me we were something resembling best friends but walking the line of being something more. But this wasn't my family and these issues had long been rooted into place before I even knew that a Bella Swan and Keira Swan existed. But I remembered against my whole being that wished me not to the last tape Bella had ever made. There were sections for different people. One section was for the Cullens incase Keira ever met them and they had found out what she was to them, another section was to my parents if ever they came around, another one was set aside or Keira, another one for all of us and last but not least, there was a section for me.

"_Protect her Jason, like you always have. You know when she needs comfort and when she needs to be pushed, something I wasn't always good at judging. There will come times when she will need you, need you to not only be her refuge but also the one that looks out for her best interests, even when she's unsure of what those are. We both know that she can be stubborn, like me, like her father, its in her genes and while that will help her in life something tells me that it could also be her greatest weakness. Watch this Jason, watch her...be able to love her enough to sacrifice being in her good graces if its what she'll need in the long run. You've always known what she needs and so I leave this heavy task to my old soul, my sweet baby boy, you're all she left now. Take care her I know you'll do well, for you have done an amazing job already." _Bella's voice seemed to echo within my mind like a faint, haunting sound. There had been more to my section but that part had always stood out the most vividly though the rest of it wasn't any less important. She had recorded the tape when she'd been diagnosed with only six months left to live, and she had tapped it all in the past tense. As if she was already gone and sending the message from wherever her soul had ended up.

I knew what I had to do though a part me was afraid to do it. Like Bella had said it was something that could possibly make Keira hate me, but it was something I had to chance if I loved her enough. And I did, love her enough. Looking at Edward I sighed.

"Keira, doesn't love you but she doesn't hate you. You're not her father only the man who caused her mother pain. See Ria has only ever been able to read one person's mind and that person was her mother. I remember when I was first adopted by Bella the nights I'd stay awake, unable to sleep, and I'd hear her cry, saying your name over and over again, while begging you to come back. At first I thought you were a demon haunting her dreams and then I realized you were something much worse then that, you were the man who had stole her heart and had never given it back, though you left her, and left without a trace. But as months passed I realized that as hard as it was for me to hear the same thing every night...I began to understand for Ria it was a million times worse.

"See you didn't just haunt Bella in her sleep but in her every thought in all waking hours. An as day by day passed and I saw Bella lose more and more sparkle in her eyes whether because of the continuous medical treatment or a broken heart I don't know, but I watched as Keira began to disintegrate in from of me as well. She's always been old in the sense that she had an old mind, old heart, old soul, and fears that very few adults have and usually no child is able to dream up. But her eyes which could hold life began to fade just a bit more and more and more, until nothing but an ember remained. I remember asking her one night what was wrong as she cried in her bed and she whispered, "just bad thoughts, just bad thoughts." over and over again like it was her own personal song dedicated to her mother's personal hell that she was forced to be a part of.

"So really the only thing she knows about you is that you're the man who loved her mother, yes she knows you loved her. She knows that you loved Bella intensely and yet despite that she fears you, fears what you might do. See Keira has a strong sense of self preservation and she knows that even though you loved her mother you left her. And she knows that you'd never be able to love her as a daughter even half as much as you loved Bella and so what would be stopping you from leaving again? Nothing and for that she will stay away from you even though a part of her wants to get to know you, the same part that wants to love you and to be loved by you. But that part is smaller then her instinct." Silence had reined as I spoke softly, emotionally. I was showing more of myself then I wanted to , especially in front of those who had hurt my family and who had hurt me as well.

My eyes never left Edward's face and I watched as he drank up my words and as I finished he looked like a man who carried the weight of a thousand men, and for the first time I pitied him. For as many years as he had walked this earth in some senses he was still a boy, still a seventeen year old who had no idea what to do.

"What do I do then? Is there any hope of ever being able to get to know my daughter?" Hysteria was in his voice and emotion thickened his words.

"There's always hope. As for what you do you step back and you see her not as your daughter or the daughter of Isabella Marie Swan but as a girl you'd like to get to know. But be careful, be gentle but do not make the mistake of thinking she breakable. For as fragile as she can appear to be and in many ways is, she can still kick your ass." I didn't wait to see his reaction instead I turned away from him and faced my parents, whom I had ignored since they had left Ria's room the day before. I gave them a small smile before I even realized what I was doing, before walking out of the house just as quickly as Keira had.

I was going home to a bland house, with a drunken man inside and a heartbroken girl who tried to be invincible in the face of the world and yet was haunted by her mother's memory and the demons she had carried. Though the last of those that I was going to was the only one I truly cared about.

A/N Alright Here is chapter 9 and for me at least it was an emotional one. And its only going to get sadder as they begin to get to know each other and mend fences. As to how that is sad? Well lets just say its how they do it. Anyway Please Review and tell me if you liked it or hated it...or well you know...just review.


	10. Chapter 10:Bleeding Wishes

Chapter Ten: Bleeding Wishes

I reached the house in record time but I didn't really take notice of it or the fact that Neil was still passed out on the couch. Those were background things unimportant to me or my life. Like a phantom I walked to my room not hearing anything feeling nothing but guilt and pain. I lifted up the lose floorboards in my room and grabbed the first tape out of thirty or so. I wouldn't be able to watch it seeing as we didn't own a TV or a VCR but I had already memorized what was on it. Or at least half of what was on it seeing as the other half was for the Cullens and Jason's parents, which reminded me I still didn't know their names. I felt a wave of guilt hit me for that to. We had been told by our mom not watch their part until they were with us and then only if they wanted us to watch it with them. Though how she knew they would ever be in our life I'm still not sure about.

I felt the tears well up into my eyes and begin streaking silently down my face. Everyday the strength of how much I missed my mom blew me away and now was no different. Though now my emotions were joined by another, longing. Longing to be able to ask my mom what to do, to have her hold me and tell me everything is going to be Okay. But I hadn't heard her voice since my fifteenth birthday and the phantom voice I hear in my head never changes tone or pitch therefore it didn't hold her warmth. But the tape in my hand did as did the others that were in our floor.

But they just repeated the same words over and over again and never did they say the words I needed to hear, it would not be on there because she hadn't said it to me in my section or to Jacob in his section. So they would be no use to me now at this very second and yet there was a nagging feeling in my gut that told me what I needed was right in front of me, I just wasn't seeing it.

More tears fell at a faster pace down my face, I didn't bother trying to wipe them away, for more were already taking there place. I wondered not for the first time about Hell and Heaven. It was inevitable that I would, as its inevitable for anyone not to wonder when they've lost a loved one.

My mother hadn't been a saint she had made mistakes as anyone had and yet she had been a good person. She was open minded about everything around her and was able to believe in the mythical while still being logical. She believed in the divine and the science. But where would a woman like her end up? I did not think it would be hell for the worst thing she had ever done was falling in love with an immortal vampire. And that hadn't really been her fault seeing as what kind of prey can stand up to its predator? But at the same time it was also one of her most self sacrificing thing she had done. To love what is naturally a monster and to try and redeem it of its sins.....was there ever a more impacting image of true love and courage?

Perhaps she was neither in Heaven or Hell but in a place such as purgatory where she was forced to contemplate every decision she had made. After all she had fraternized with monsters and let me and abomination to the world survive. That needed to be punished but at the same time those acts showed a rare and honest truth, a love so pure that not even the evilest of evils that the devil himself would not go near, could over come it and love the horror that it was.

I felt his arms wrap around me tightly before i recognized his presence. Tensing at first I relaxed within his embrace. I let myself be held by the one who had always cared, who had always know what I needed usually before I had even figured out I needed something. Jason had sat with me as I had watched the tape I now held in my hand, he had wiped away the tears I had cried and when it had gone to his section I had sat by his side and wiped away his tears just as he done mine. He had seen me at my worst when I was nothing but a mess of bloodshot eyes, trembling hands, quivering lips, and tearstained face and so I had no qualms about him seeing me like this.

"I wish I could ask her what to do. I wish she could somehow tell me what's the right thing. I know I can't but I still wish it. Is that crazy?" My voice sounded much younger then it actually was as if I was no more then a ten year old scared and frightened girl asking for reassurance.

"No it doesn't make you crazy Keira, it simply makes you human." I snorted at that.

"I don't know if you've noticed lately but I'm not exactly human." I told acidly.

"Not in the sense of having a beating heart or blood running through your veins but in the sense of you having humanity. You don't wish to be a murder, you don't wish to forget, and you don't wish to make the wrong choices because they'll hurt others. And Ria if you want to take the opinion of a werewolf slash vampire hybrid then here it is. I think you already know what the right thing to do is. I think that's why you have a "I'm guilty" look all over your face. Don't be stubborn Ria." I looked up at him in disbelief.

"How......"

".....did I know you were feeling guilty? Because I've known you for what eight nine years now. You'd think you'd have gotten over the shock of me knowing your every secret or well pretty much every secret." He whispered in my ear, I felt myself blush and grin.

"You know all my secrets." I told him punching his shoulder lightly. I Looked up at him to find his eyes amused but there was a softness within them that let me know he agreed with what I had said and was glad of it. I know he saw the same softness in my eyes.

I lost myself in his eyes and the feeling of his arms around me. All I could think about was how much I wanted to feel his lips on my own. I barely noticed myself drifting upward as he was lowering his head toward mine. Nothing in me told me to stop this before it happened instead everything in me rejoiced that it was finally happening. Our lips were just a hair away from each other I felt his breath coat my face, and I suppressed a shiver.

Our lips connected for only the slightest of seconds before we both pulled back slightly to see if the other one was going to dash the others hopes. When neither of us did are lips were joined once more and began a fierce battle for dominance. As his tongue played with my own I felt myself let out a small moan and let myself surrender to his assault.

He pulled away from my lips allowing both of us to breathe for it had become even uncomfortable for me. Though his lips trailed down the side of my jaw and rested on the pulse point of my neck. He suckled and nibbled at the most sensitive part of my exposed skin causing another moan to escape my lips, I felt him smile and I had to fight the urge to whack him upside the head. After a few more moments of teasing me with his lips at my neck and shoulder he rested his head on my shoulder. Somehow I had turned so I was now straddling his lap.

"You have no idea as to how long I've wanted to do that." He murmured softly. I laughed quietly and kissed him on the cheek.

"I think I have some understanding....." I told him playfully. He laughed and looked me in the eye. Smiling softly he kissed me on the forehead and I let out a sigh.

Silence descended upon us and we were happy to simply enjoy each others company. His hands rubbed up and down my back slowly, leisurely. I laid my head on his chest and curled my legs around his back, pulling my body completely flush with his own. Closing my eyes I let my body relax and let the exhilaration of what had just happened sink into my bones and mind.

When I opened my eyes I found that it was pitch black outside though now I had night vision. I had always been able to see better then an average human in the dark but now it was unlike anything I had ever encountered. It wasn't like seeing through night vision goggles nor was it like seeing everything as if it were day, instead it was like a mixture. Everything had a different color......it took me a moment to figure out what they were....heat signatures.

I could see every movement, every twitch of a leaf, every bat, I could see everything but at the same time I felt like I could see nothing for the colors were so bright that they blended together and caused my eyes to hurt and my head to ache. I turned away from the window and sat up. I was in my room covered up with what blankets that we had which couldn't really be considered blankets at all.

"What's up?" Jason's voice broke my thoughts and I turned to face him. His hair was falling slightly into his eyes as he leaned against our room's doorframe. I smiled at him and shrugged.

"The darkness is different. I see heat signatures, with colors, and while I can see everything like that its hard to at times because some things are brighter then others. Leaves me with a headache/" I told him pouting slightly at the end. He laughed a he walked into the room. Sitting down on the floor beside me with a sigh he let a frown overcome his face.

"There bed was so comfy this floor is flipping hard. Can't we just go back over to their house for their bed and running water. You do remember what running water is right?" He asked worriedly. I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, he saw me looking and nodded.

"What and ask hey we have no desire to talk or get to know you but can we sleep in one of your beds? Yeah I'm sure that would go over really well." He grinned at me and I was reminded of him when he was in wolf form.

"Well I was going to say you could go over there and act like you wanted to get to know them while I took a cat nap and a nice scalding hot shower." I looked over at him and saw his face was completely serious. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You're out of your mind.....out of your freaking mind." I told him sarcastically my eyes rolling. He merely laughed and started to tickle my sides knowing they were my weakness. "Sto---stop......" My words cut off as I run out of oxygen from laughing so hard. My sides ache and yet Jason's hands were relentless, finally after it seemed as if hours had passed he stopped. We took a few moments to regain our breath and let our laughter subside.

"You do know you're going to have to talk to them right?" Jason asked me seriously. I looked at him for a moment a million thoughts and emotions crowding my mind and body. I nodded reluctantly. We both laid down, my head on his chest and his arms around me.

"You're going to have to speak with your parents to you know." I told him quietly. He merely stayed silent causing me to look up at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"I know I will. Though I'm not sure as to what I'm going to say to them." He said sighing slightly.

"I know." I was having the same problem after all what were you supposed to say to people you thought you would never meet? What was the proper etiquette for being around your long lost families? Was there even one? I didn't think there was one and if that were the case then like many other things we were going to have to plow are own way through the unknown.

A/N Alright now I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but it has to be here, Next chapter will be more exciting I promise. You'll finally meet officially Jason's parents and a nicer more civilized meeting between the Cullens and Keira.


End file.
